Truely Fairest of Them All
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: A fanfiction of how Evie and Doug got together and grew in their love. One Shot


TRUELY FAIREST OF THEM ALL

Chapter One

Evie was walking up to Doug after their first big test of the semester in their Chemistry class at Auradon Prep. She had been having some strange and unknown feelings for him since she had met him her first day at the school. However, after he defended her during their class together, she felt those same feelings becoming stronger. As she walked up to him the butterflies in her stomach had begun to flutter once more, and she was feeling nervous. Soon however her feeling of nervousness dissipated as she gained the courage to walk up to him. She smiled as she lowered her arms around both sides of his head, and smiled more as she said, "I couldn't have done it without you." She set in down in front of him while she sat down beside him at the table he was sitting at alone.

He smiled and replied with, "See, I told you could do it." All she could do was smile for a few seconds before she responded, "I bet I can get an A on the next test without my mirror." She waited a couple seconds before adding, "I don't feel like I have to be just a pretty face anymore." He returned her smile and looked back down at her test paper. He had only met her a day or so prior, but he had also had feelings for her. He was somewhat afraid to tell her about his feelings because of the fear that she may reject him. He knew that she had her eyes as well as hopes set on Chad Charming.

Around a week later Evie had noticed that Doug had been acting quite weird and not himself. One day, while she had a break in between classes, she decided to approach him and ask him what was wrong. She walked up and sat down next to him, "Hey, how was class today?" She continued to look at him while waiting for his response. He looked to be in deep thought about something, as well as, looked nervous once she sat down. She then after noticing that asked, "What's wrong Doug?" He looked down towards the ground in front of him, yet wasn't really looking at anything in particular. After a few minutes he responded with, "Nothing. Just have a lot on my mind that all." Evie smiled sweetly in response and added, "A penny for your thoughts…it always helps me when I have a lot on my mind to talk to someone else about it." He still just looked ahead and soon sighed, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Evie nodded and took that as a cue to leave him alone. She walked away to go find Mal.

A few days later Evie once again saw Doug and had noticed that he still looked just as troubled as before. However, this time he looked somewhat more bothered by it. She then knew that she had to get him to talk to her. She and Doug had been able to tell anything to each other, but now something was really bothering him and he didn't want to talk about it. She decided to walk up to him and asked one more time if something was wrong. He looked straight ahead and squinted some from the bright sunlight as he said, "I'm fine. Trust me. "She then got somewhat upset and a little angry at him, "Why don't you want to talk to me about it? I mean we used to be able to tell each other things that were on our mind." This time he looked a bit distressed as if he wanted to tell her, but was scared to tell her. He looked over at her and responded, "Look, it's complicated. Just leave me alone." She then looked at him a raised her voice, "No! Not until you tell me what is bothering you." She was getting very irritated at him now. She then added, "Doug! Please tell me." His distress heightened and finally he blurted out, "I think I'm in love with you. You happy?" He looked at her with sad eyes and all he saw was her looking back at him silently and with a softer expression on it. Once the shock of what he had said fully sank in, she began to smile and replied, "Really? You think that you're in love with me?" His expression had made his eyes well up with some tears. "Yeah, I do. You are all that I think about." He then added after a few seconds, "I've had feelings for you since the first time that I met you." He then began to get worried that she didn't feel the same way about him. He was just about to get up and walk away when she stopped him by replying, "I think that I am in love with you too." He stopped and looked back towards her. "Really?" Her smile grew bigger as she gained more confidence, "Yeah, I do." She then added, "I also have had feelings for you since we first met, but have been afraid to pour out my feelings." "Frankly, because I wasn't sure what these feelings were." "My mom never told me what love was." He looked at her and smiled. He then asked, "Can I kiss you?" Her smile grew even more as she shyly, yet sweetly replied, "Sure." They slowly leaned in and kissed each other. At the same exact moment they both felt a spark between the two of them.


End file.
